zenderaelfandomcom-20200213-history
State of the World
=Earth= * Greycloaks are known to be killing people who attempt to speak out against the merge * The cities of Fall City/Underwood are cordoned off by the military in the hopes of keeping the weirdness from spreading; the CDC has a presence to keep a watch for Zan-native diseases ** The cordon is slowly loosening, with the military beginning to direct its attention toward helping keep order inside the city rather than preventing travel into/out of it. Particularly hairy 911 calls are occasionally answered by national guard troops instead of police. * X-DAV has been shut down, as of June 1st. **All alts were forced to become self-aware at this time. **X-DAV execs were taken into custody, questioned, and then turned over to the UN on 6/5 **On 6/7, before the UN could question them, all the X-DAV execs were found dead an hour after their meals were served **The world powers are suspicious of the US because of this. * Stephanie Cruiser High School has an earth dragon living in its football field. The school itself is riddled with plantlife and roots, but the building is structurally sound. **This dragon, Medena, is currently serving community service by clearing litter and reading books to children. This is a punishment for allowing her (illegal) summer solstice bonfire to get out of hand. * Fall City University is merged with Bastan's university. There is a Bastan U lecture hall splitting the dorms right down the middle, taking up what used to be the lobby. * Classes at both schools are out for summer. ** FCU is offering Zen-specific summer courses beginning on July 5th and lasting four weeks. (Details) These classes are open to the public with a registration fee. * Most of Fall City has merged with Bastan and is now being called "Bastantown". Only the northeast section of Fall City remains unmerged. **Queen Omid's castle came over with the northwestern part of Bastan and she has been causing trouble. **Currently she is attempting a coup of Fall City's government and is locked in a standoff with the national guard after storming city hall with her honour guard. * Some businesses, both Earth and Zen, remain closed due to lack of supply chain, but others have been able to re-establish a supply chain through adventurers or dragonmail and have re-opened. *Several cities have disappeared, merging into Zenderael **Giza (Egypt) is near the Undertow **New York City (USA) is in Mianeh **Paris (France) is in the Nenakret **Washington D.C. (USA) is in Jioret *Due to most of the USA's chain of command vanishing into Zenderael, the current acting president is former Secretary of State Darren Reyes. *As of May 29th, internet connections work between dimensions, allowing people in Zenderael to access Earth's internet. The Zenderael forums have taken over, along with dragonmail, as a means of inter-dimensional communication. *Sandsea Island is floating over Underwood, slowly crumbling and raining sand and small-to-giant crabs in the process. *The Saftan coast has appeared in the Pacific Ocean, equidistant between Hawaii and Mexico. =Zenderael= * Whole cities from Earth have been appearing in Zenderael. * Guild leaders have been disappearing; the ones who came back had been replaced by unknown people, strongly rumoured (or confirmed, in some cases) to be from Earth. * The Mano has returned. * The druids handed the Vohu over to King Aerveas, who has become the new Vohu. This is not yet common knowledge. * Mianeh has merged with New York City. * A city in the Saghar now contains: the Rathous-Glockenspiel from Munich. * Alchemists have created tablets based on Earth's tablet PCs and these are being widely distributed. **These tablets have access to Earth's internet! *King Aerveas took advantage of Bastan's vulnerability and invaded during the annual berserker tournament. *The whole continent is currently in a state of uneasy ceasefire. Everea * 3/4 of Bastan is missing, a giant sinkhole that seems to go on forever in its place. **The northeastern quarter is all that remains, with the church and paladin facilities intact **Queen Omid's castle (and the queen herself) are gone with the northwestern part of the city. *King Aerveas invaded Bastan and now holds half of Everea. **He has teamed up with Bohun Upas and the rogues to do this. **The Spenta was captured along with the Vahishta. The Ahura and the remaining paladins outside Bastan teamed up to rescue them. *The paladins and clerics have followed their guild leaders to Safta, giving up Everea as a lost cause for now. They have no hope of retaking it against Aerveas's army with their current numbers. *As of the summer solstice, the druids have given their support to King Aerveas, believing he will get rid of the Earth-things invading their land. *The hunters are not happy with druids moving into their territory. **The Mano has issued an ultimatum to Aerveas, essentially saying that there is a line and if he crosses it, he will have the hunters' guild to contend with. **Hunters have been recalled to the guild. Pakerion * The city of Giza and the Sphinx are now located in the jungle near the Undertow. * King Aerveas lost to the Ahura in the tournament, but used it as an opportunity to launch an attack on what remained of Bastan. * The Ahura regained the trust of many of his berserkers by winning the tournament, and immediately used that trust to organize an assault on conquered Bastan, to rescue the Spenta and Vahishta from the city. Safta * The Nenakret has merged with the city of Paris. * Jioret has merged with Washington D.C., hosting most of the USA's chain of command, including the president, vice president, and the majority of congress. * The Khshathra is missing, and the Asha disappeared, with a new, inexperienced, but sane Asha taking his place. * Some alchemists were found to be cooperating with the rogues in the aid of Aerveas's war. **The new Khshathra issued a directive from Earth to order them to stop. **Some have not. *The Mazda, in the interests of keeping Safta out of the war while their Sharifa is missing, has ordered a curfew country-wide to crack down on illegal activity. **Druids and rogues are viewed with suspicion. **Rogues in need of work are being offered legitimate work through the Amber Gaze, but are still kept at an arm's length and not paid at the rates illegal work would garner. **Former members of the Amber Gaze (all spellswords) may be called back into service. **Details on the curfew here. *The Spenta has offered to aid the Mazda in her efforts. A small contingent of paladins have stayed behind in Omghan as a forward line, but the majority of them have taken up residence at Amber Gaze HQ and are assisting with patrols.